The present invention generally relates to electronic circuits, and, more particularly, relates to a driver circuit, and to a method therefore.
Electronic circuits are essential in modern cars. Automotive electronics can be found, for example, in motor management systems, ignition and/or injection systems, antilock braking systems, gear shifting, and elsewhere. The combination of mechanical and electronic components, recently known under the term xe2x80x9cmechatronicsxe2x80x9d, plays an ever increasing role.
To give an example, for purposes of explanation only, and not intended to be limiting, the rear view mirror can adjusted by pushing keys located inside the car. The mirror has electrical actuators to change its position (e.g. in X-direction and in Y-direction). Usually, control commands are communicated to the mirror actuators by an electronic control unit (ECU). Further, the mirror can comprise a heater to prevent freezing of the mirror glass in winter. Optionally, user specific mirror positions can be stored by the ECU. In some cases, the mirror can have further functions. For example, the actual mirror position can be measured and communicated back to the ECU.
However, further functions require, for example, to have more connection terminals between the mirror and the rest of the car. At the car assembly line, the way how to electrically connect the mirror to the car can be different for each mirror type. The ability to just plug any mirror to a connector common for all types and to immediately start to operate the mirror would be highly desired.
The present invention seeks to provide an electronic control circuit and an operation method which mitigate or avoid these and other disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.